Vince Sŭng (ITF)
“I know you’re hurting right now, but we all lose people at some point. There’s no use dwelling on it, we need to be constructive; this sort of thing happened to people even when the world was how it was.” - Vince comforting Miles while the latter was grieving. Vince is a character who appears in''' Into The Fray' by Thunderslate. He is a member of the Howe's Hardware Escapees, along with Wyatt , Shel, Becca, Russell, Miles, Annie and Laura . Character Vince possesses leadership qualities which meant he usually fell into leading the group and telling them what to do, until other characters such as Ralph or Lucia came along with greater knowledge of the location or whatever they were doing at the time. Vince often holds the group together and makes some of the hard decisions, doing what has to be done for the good of the group. His groupmates have a great deal of respect for him. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Vince's life in the pre-apocalypse, other than that he had a younger brother who he protected by killing another man. He subsequently got sentenced to prison, but managed to escape the bus at the inception of the apocalypse with Justin. Post-Apocalypse 400 Days Vince escaped the prison bus with Justin, the latter of whom later ran off, blindly looking for a settlement. At some point he saved the life of Wyatt and they later met up with Shel, Becca, Russell and Bonnie. On the 400th day of the apocalypse the group was approached by Tavia, who promised them sanctuary at a camp. Their group was approached by Tavia and they made their way to Carver's settlement. When they arrived they met William Carver. Later they were introduced to Luke and the adults were interviewed for jobs and chores. It is unknown how they all got there or what their first experiences were, but Vince lived there for an additional 454 days until the camp fell. Into The Fray Into The Fray He escaped with Wyatt, Shel, Becca, Russell, Miles, Annie and Laura, the last of whom was killed in the escape by an undead Carlos. Lost In Transit Once the group are clear of the settlement and reach a series of fields, Vince takes a depressed Miles along with him to scout out a house, where they meet Marshall, who lets the group stay. Later the group investigates a mysterious thumping noise in Marshall's bedroom and discover an undead child with no hands, feet or teeth. Miles stays behind to put it down and the rest attempt to leave but are caught in the act by Marshall himself. They all run for it and attempt to take cover in a forest but none of them realise there is a steep drop behind the trees. Vince suffers a severe concussion which later leads to him falling unconscious. The Enemy Within Vince awakes in the morning and stumbles around for a while, trying to remember what happened. He later helps Becca and Miles, who are fending off walkers. Miles tells him about Shel's demise and the group is approached by Ralph who says he wishes to reunite them with the rest of the group. After some convincing, they follow the ex-scavenger and meet up with Wyatt, Annie and Russell. A week later the group is seen heading north. They infiltrate a mall to search for supplies and Vince goes with Miles and Becca. They retrieve some jackets and some food and then meet up with the group to find them conversing with Daniel and Lucia, who later join the group. Afterwards they take the duo's weapons and keep an eye on them, leaving them open to being held at gunpoint by a bandit. One of the group shoots the bandit against Vince's wishes as it alerts a herd of walkers. The group is split up and Vince is once again left to escape with Miles and Becca. Blood Runs Cold After a successful escape the three hide in a shed further up the road for a few days, hoping the others will pass by. Miles warns the other two that walkers are outside the shed and they have no choice but to fight through the herd, causing Becca to be bitten on the side of her right hand. After some discussion, Vince uses his machete which he sterilised with head to cut off the afflicted area. Later on Wyatt's half of the group finds them and after a brief scare, Lucia manages to get Becca breathing again. Vince carries the injured girl as they head north to the Outpost Lucia mentioned, but they are once again held up by a light further up the road. They hide in the bushes and everyone is knocked out. Vince wakes up to find out they have all been taken hostage by Ivan, Brandon, Donald and Ethan. Vince is tortured after Daniel and Lucia, albeit to a lesser extent. Vince reveals that he did not 'authorise' the murder of the bandit. He is pinned down by Donald, who prevents him from helping Wyatt, Russell or Becca as they are tortured. Miles spares Annie from the torment by saying he knows who killed the bandit, as Becca passes Vince a lighter which fell out of a backpack that Ivan knocked over and then kicked away. Nowhere To Run Vince and Wyatt have an argument when the former realises Wyatt killed the bandit in the mall. The group head for the Outpost and on the way Annie finds Daniel's hat. The group narrowly avoids Ivan's bandits. They find Daniel and find that his stomach has been haphazardly sewn up from a stomach wound Ivan gave him. They leave to find Lucia, who holds them at gunpoint, until Becca talks her down, relating Lucia's situation to her own with Shel. They go inside to help Daniel and find medical equipment but while they search he passes away. Wyatt is attacked by Daniel's undead corpse and Becca has to put him down to save Wyatt. They leave Lucia to grieve and encounter a herd, and Becca suggests using Ralph's smoke-screen technique to hide their 'human' smell and pass through the herd undetected by walkers. They look for Russell, but are unsuccessful in finding him. On their return to the Outpost, Vince and the rest find evidence that Lucia killed some walkers, but was bitten, only to escape and probably die later on. The group is found by Ivan and his crew and the final battle begins. Vince takes on Ivan and the latter describes how they are alike, battling Vince psychologically as well as physically. He succeeds in killing Ivan but not before he is stabbed through the palm. The group meet up and hold the last bandit, Donald, at gunpoint. Vince realises that if he kills the bandit he'll be playing the role Ivan expected him to. Instead he lets Donald go albeit without any supplies. They take the truck and discuss their next move. Into The Fray: Season Two It is confirmed that Vince will appear in Season Two. Killed Victims ''This list shows the victims Vince has killed: *''Numerous counts of walkers'' *Macon Resident (Pre-Apocalypse) *Danny (Directly caused) *Ivan Relationships Wyatt Vince and Wyatt are good friends, and hold a great deal of trust. Shel Vince and Shel are good friends, though at one point Vince remarks that they were a lot closer than most thought, hinting at a romantic relationship that never got anywhere. Becca Becca and Vince did not talk much, but during the escape from the settlement, Becca saves Vince from a zombified Troy. After Shel is killed, Vince and Becca bond a lot more. They become good friends and Vince begins to trust Becca with more responsibility. Vince later repays his debt to Becca, saving her life by cutting off half of her bitten hand. He is later seen carrying the girl while she is unconscious and trying to help her when she is being tortured by Ivan. Russell Vince and Russell are good friends, and hold a great deal of trust. Miles Vince and Miles are only introduced to each other during the events that lead up to the initial escape of Carver's Camp, but they become fast friends that cooperate very well. They perform some recon when visiting Marshall's house and they often take the same side in group discussions, though they have the occassional argument. Annie Vince has not interacted with Annie much, though it is assumed he is protective of her. Appearances Into The Fray *Into The Fray (Prologue, Chapters 1-7) *Lost In Transit (Chapters 8, 10-14) *The Enemy Within (Chapters 18-20, 22-23) *Blood Runs Cold (Chapters 24, 26-35) *Nowhere To Run Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Into The Fray Category:Thunderslate Category:Jakest